


Tuesday Nights

by FallenQueen2



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is smitten, M/M, Pre-Slash, pre-hannigram, will is learning to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Hannibal is curious as to why Will never is around on Tuesday nights until one Tuesday he gets his answer.





	Tuesday Nights

Hannibal tapped his pen against the side of a patient book. His head was turned towards the large, long windows that made up the far wall of his study. Hannibal knew he should be filing his notes about his last patient, but he found himself distracted.

His current and most obvious distraction was Will Graham. His usual thoughts that revolved around Will were not the ones he found himself focusing on today. Will had become something of a fixture at Hannibal’s dinner table (as a guest of all things) as of late. 

However, for some reason, Hannibal has yet to understand, Will never visited his table on Tuesday nights. It was a good slot for Hannibal to procure the next week’s meat without the fear of being interrupted. The fact Will disappeared on Tuesday nights had been niggling at him for a month or so now and it somehow had overpowered his every thought when it came to Will. 

In order to get some sort of answer, Hannibal had done his best to be subtle when asking the people close to Will about his whereabouts on Tuesdays. Alana was of no help; she was not as close to Will as she claimed she was. Hannibal was not about to ask Jack, the man would have Will working 24/7 if he had his way and if he discovered were Will had disappeared to on Tuesday nights, then Hannibal had no doubts he would put a stop to it. Hannibal had gone to Beverly Katz next, the forensic agent had seen through his careful wording with surprising accuracy. Her reply was frustrating as all she did was smile at him knowing as she patted his shoulder before walking off. 

Her smile had done nothing to ease Hannibal’s suddenly active imagination. Hannibal blinked, finding himself back in his study. The Cannibal shook himself, mentally scolding himself for acting and thinking like a jealous lover. 

Hannibal quickly and efficiently packed up for the night. He was preparing himself to spend this Tuesday night yet again Will-less. Hannibal found himself disliking that idea immensely as a frown formed on his face, darkening his features. Hannibal tugged his leather gloves on to protect his slender digits from the bracing cold of Baltimore in the winter. 

“Hannibal! Good, I caught you before you left!” Will’s voice called across the parking lot, startling Hannibal before he composed himself even as he found himself turning towards Will thanks to a reflex he had no idea he had developed. Hannibal watched every visible puff of air appear mere inches from Will’s lips as the smaller man jogged over to where Hannibal was standing by the open door of his Bentley. 

“Will, I am surprised to see you tonight! After all, it is Tuesday is it not?” Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from sounding petty. 

“I know, but well… I know you must be curious about why I suddenly became buys on Tuesday nights because well… I don’t exactly have the most exciting social life, or well a social life at all really.” Will tugged his jacket closer to his torso, crossing his arms as he endeavored to keep his body heat close. 

“I will admit, I have been curious, but you are allowed some secrets, Will.” All Hannibal wanted to do at this moment was bundle Will into the warmth of his Bentley and warm those cold, tempting fingers between his own. 

“Well, this secret has to do with you, Hannibal. It’s only fair to include you in it as well.” Will stepped closer, extending a slip of paper to Hannibal, his naked fingers slightly trembling from the cold of the crisp, winter air. 

Curiously getting the best of him, Hannibal took the flimsy paper from Will. His leather gloves blocking skin-to-skin contact making Hannibal mentally curse at the miss chance. 

“Be at that address in two hours and I’ll explain everything,” Will promised, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes as he shuffled in place. Will had his hands back under his armpits as he attempted to heat them back up. Hannibal opened his mouth to offer Will his own gloves but Will just gave a small, forced smile before he was hurrying back to his Volvo. Hannibal fought back a wince at the wheezy noise of Will’s old car as it came to light, straining under the bracing cold of the night. Will pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Hannibal standing there with the piece of paper and wet flakes of snow as they became to fall from the heavens above. 

~~/~~

Hannibal had his head ducked down to his chin as he re-read the address written out in Will’s slightly sloppy handwriting and then back up at the store in front of him. 

“Hannibal, I’m glad you decided to come. I’m sure you had better things to do on a Tuesday night.” Will’s face lit up with a genuine smile at the mere sight of Hannibal stepping through the doors into the warmth of the shop. 

“You’ve been taking cooking classes?” Hannibal allowed Will to take his jacket once he was inside, surprise coloring his voice. 

“Yes, I’ve had you cook often enough for me. I wanted to at least make one meal for you.” Will explained as he led Hannibal deeper into the building. The two side-by-side as they entered the well light demonstration/learning kitchen, other students were milling about talking to their own guests. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Will,” Hannibal let his lip twitch up, no one had ever even offered to cook for him so the fact Will went through the trouble of paying and taking cooking classes just for him warmed him in a way he wasn’t expecting. 

“Tonight is our final lesson, we are allowed to bring a guest to cook for as well.” Will tied a white apron around his waist with shaking fingers before pausing when Hannibal stepped behind him and deftly pulled the knot tight in the way he tied his own apron. 

“Thank you,” Will pulled his glasses out of his pocket and set them on his face properly as Hannibal observed the other guests.

“I see, it appears your fellow students have brought their families or partners.” Hannibal voiced his observation aloud, his heart steady in his chest as he forced his pulse even. 

“So it appears. I never even thought of bringing anyone else but you Hannibal.” Will said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Yes I suppose not,” Hannibal mused, feeling extremely honored. “Then let’s see what you’ve learned Will.”

Will smiled at him and their eyes connected even with the barrier of Will’s glasses in the way Hannibal felt their contention spark between them. 

Hannibal would enjoy teaching Will a great many things in the next few months, but for now, he would enjoy the food Will was cooking for just for him. 

“Looks like we’re starting, I think you can sit over there with the others.” Will awkwardly gestured to a cluster of plastic chairs where the other guests were sitting down. 

“I look forward to tasting your creation,” Hannibal tipped his head with a small twist of his lips before heading towards the chairs. Hannibal kept his distaste internal as he wedged himself onto a chair the further from the other guests. He was not here to interact as he was here for Will. 

Hannibal tuned out the drone of the teacher, his total focus trained on Will. Hannibal took in the way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a look of pure concentration appearing on his face. Hannibal watched as Will gutted the fish with ease and filleted the best pieces of the meat. Hannibal wet his lips as bloodstained Will’s fingers and watched as the water he washed them with ran red. 

Hannibal watched as Will carefully almost hesitantly pulled together a lemon butter fish recipe and a side of roasted asparagus. Hannibal, as he recalled, knew the best Will could manage before was a seared fish fillet when he was bothered to cook at all. Hannibal felt a surge of pride fill his chest as he saw a proud smile appear on Will’s lips as he gazed down at two finished plates of food. 

“Hannibal,” Will waved Hannibal over when the lesson finished and the other guests hurried over to the person they came to watch. 

“This looked exquisite Will,” Hannibal took the offered knife and fork from the suddenly shy Will as the two stood opposite of each other with only the counter between them.

“Thanks, Hannibal, but you don’t have to lie to me to spare my feelings.” Will huffed as he folded his glasses away, tucking them into his pant pocket. 

“I do not lie to people I care about Will. This does look exquisite and the taste is simple yet delicious.” Hannibal said after putting a bit sized piece of the lemon butter fish into his mouth, examining the taste for a moment before speaking. 

“Thank you, Hannibal,” Will murmured as he took his own bite of fish, unsure if he meant for the compliment about his cooking or that fact that Hannibal said outright he cared about him. 

“Perhaps we can cook together, I would not mind seeing you in my kitchen.” Hannibal offered up as he rested his hand on the counter by his plate. 

“I would like that Hannibal,” Will said sounding almost shy as he gingerly placed his hand atop of Hannibal’s. Hannibal saw tenseness leave Will’s body when Hannibal twisted his hand around so they could lace their fingers together loosely and a pleased feeling curled in Hannibal’s chest which only increased when Will initiated eye contact combined with that tiny smile gracing his face.


End file.
